<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Steps in Winter by twindualities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746573">3 Steps in Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindualities/pseuds/twindualities'>twindualities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Body Worship, Choking, Christmas present, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindualities/pseuds/twindualities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3 Steps to make you fall apart and come undone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Steps in Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello!</p><p>I had originally planned for this to be posted exactly on the week in between christmas and new year but life happens. However, smut's kind  of an anytime to be posted kind of thing. So, I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You out of all people need ta’ relax, gorgeous. So I figured this would be the best gift ta’ give ya. The week between Christmas and New Year. You and me. In a cabin far away from the city.” were the words that left Osamu’s lips that one early day in December. Keiji tried to protest, but Osamu continued speaking before he could even get a word of concern in, “I already spoke with Udai-san. Yer free to go.”</p><p>This is how Akaashi Keiji found himself in the middle of nowhere: in a comfy cabin with his boyfriend in the last week of the busiest time of the year. </p><p>Deep within the forest was their cabin hidden amongst tall trees covered in snow. The outside was nothing short of cozy and the inside was even more so, adorned with a variety of wooden furniture mixed with modern accent pieces and decorated with simple and traditional christmas decorations. The entire cabin was beautiful and simple but Keiji’s favorite area was the comfy chair situated beside the Christmas Tree and right in front of the fireplace.</p><p>The vacation started rocky with Keiji worried out of his mind about deadlines and other outputs needed for the end and start of the year. But with the help of Osamu who had jam-packed their first few days with various activities, reassured him constantly in between and relayed to him Udai-san’s message of having everything under control, he finally eased himself into relaxation.</p><p>Every night Keiji would find himself curling up in the comfy chair with a good book in hand, reading away until his eyes felt too heavy and his brain couldn’t comprehend any more words. As the days passed, he acknowledged that it has been awhile since he had last let himself get lost in the world of literature and if he had to be frank, he doesn’t remember the last time he allowed himself to just live.</p><p>Osamu was right. He needed to relax and this gift he’d been given was the perfect one. He was truly grateful and being the person that he was, Keiji wanted to give back to him. Not just for the trip but for everything that he has done for him thus far. Which is why besides preparing for the trip itself, Keiji had prepared something else.</p><p>His last Christmas present to his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em> Himself. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*·˚◦ </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is seated in Keiji’s favorite chair. Drink of choice,to keep warm and cozy was whiskey, and for entertainment whilst he waited was his own choice of literature. All lights were off and the only source of illumination was from the burning wood in the fireplace and the gleams of the moon seeping through the trees and curtains.</p><p>Keiji was inside their bedroom making the last finishing touches on himself before stepping out to show Osamu. To say that his heart was pounding would be an understatement. It was a mixed feeling of being excited and nervous as tonight would mark the first time he has ever worn such an ensemble. </p><p>Prior to this moment, he had asked Kozume, if it would be a grand idea and he was neither opposing or supporting of the fact but instead had left him with a partaking statement that answered all of Keiji’s worries. <em> He loves you doesn’t he? Anything you’d put on he’d surely lose his mind for. Besides, from the stories you tell me--which by the way, I still need to recover from--he’d worship you. </em></p><p>With one big inhale, Keiji turned on his heel to face the mirror and check the finished product. He was dressed in an all white, sheer lingerie. The bra is opaque and has lace floral patterns that outlined his hardened nipples and trimmings for design. The panties were snug around his groin but it did accentuate his bulge and the tight squeeze that held him in place was almost… <em> delicious </em>. Next were the stockings that stretched all the way up to the middle of his thighs. It was simple in nylon but because of the lace trim around the edges and the skintight fit, it hugged and accentuated his legs well. Then, he hooked the garters to the edge of the stockings to keep the lace held in place.</p><p>The best part was yet to come. There was a band attached to the panties that criss-crosses around the pelvis only for it to end in a ribbon that would sit perfectly at his ass, exactly just above the main gift. <em> The perfect Christmas present, </em>Keiji thought as he swayed his hips just a bit.</p><p>In all honesty, Keiji had no expectations when it came to wearing the lingerie other than hoping that the response he would get from Osamu was of complete delight and to be fucked into oblivion. And though this was a gift for him, there were no rules indicating that he was not allowed to enjoy the gift that he was giving as well.</p><p>Upon further examination by turning to the left, right and then back around, Keiji grew more and more courageous. He looked downright sexy in lingerie. Every turn he made had his mind conjuring up every single thing that Osamu would do. From how his lips would kiss at his skin to how his cock would ruin him. And <em> god, </em>he couldn’t wait.</p><p>When it comes to gift giving, the rule was to surprise the one receiving. Excitement had to wait. Keiji grabbed one of Osamu’s sweaters from the closet and slipped it on. The length was just right. He was lucky that Osamu liked wearing oversized ones that would cover the entirety of his outfit, but showed enough to entice curiosity. Plus the fact that the sweater paws looked so damn cute is irrelevant but Keiji likes them anyway. </p><p>“Right. You’re ready, Keiji,” Keiji said to himself. With one last check in the mirror, he had made his way to close the lights in the room and then out the door.</p><p>Immediately, Osamu came into view. He was wearing grey sweats that hung low around his waist. A simple black sweater and a gold Seiko 5 watch with a black face that he had received from Keiji on Christmas day. It’s unfair how Osamu had the ability to make the simplest of outfits the hottest fit he’s ever laid eyes on, taunting him to scramble onto his lap and ravish him whole. But he doesn’t. Keiji holds himself back and approaches in silent steps so as not to disrupt the other who was lost in the world of fiction.</p><p>Finally close to his boyfriend, Keiji takes the book out of Osamu’s hands, causing him to tilt his head upwards and letting grey eyes meet blue ones. “I believe this book has taken your attention for far too long now.”</p><p>Osamu was momentarily surprised, but after Keiji had finished speaking, his lips curved up into a smile. “Do ya think so? And here I was just gettin ta’ the good parts but then …” His words trailed when he sees the outfit that Keiji had on. Long gone was the rest of his sentence and his trail of thought. Osamu was speechless and his curiosity was piqued.</p><p>His look was one of utter bewilderment. His beautiful grey eyes are steady and only on the sight before him. Just the way Keiji wants him to be. His boyfriend’s attention—all on him. Keiji’s head had angled to the side,his lips curving into a grin. “The only good parts you need to know are right here.” He then sets the book down on the coffee table before moving to settle on Osamu’s lap. Keiji’s legs were on either side of Osamu’s thighs and his arms moved to wrap around his neck.</p><p>One would think by now that Osamu would be used to Keiji being brazen but in fact, it still manages to leave him breathless. Today more so with how his hands could feel the lace trimmings of the stockings. “Oh? Do tell.”</p><p>“Well, for one thing...” And so it begins. Akaashi Keiji’s 3-step method into having Miya Osamu fall apart for him. Step one, Keiji lets his fingers brush on his boyfriend’s undercut and the reaction, as always, is a delicious chill down Osamu’s spine that makes him shiver. “I haven’t given you your last gift yet.”</p><p>It took Osamu a second to respond and a forced clear of his throat. “My last gift?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Step two, Keiji leans in close. Automatically, Osamu’s eyes fell shut and the intimacy of it all grew more intoxicating. Osamu didn’t respond. He simply lets their noses and lips brush against each other, a sweet delay that made his dick twitch excitedly.</p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p>Step three, the last step, Keiji inches closer to erase all existing space between. He takes it further and slots his hips upfront to press his already half-hard cock against his boyfriend’s. Osamu finally gets the picture. Keiji doesn’t say a word instead, his hips start to move. A slow grind that lets their fronts drag and brush. Even if Keiji was more of a “fuck, faster Samu” type of guy” there was something about the slowness of it all that heightened every feeling. The tight fit of the panties applying further pressure to how their clothed cocks pressed against each other. It was intoxicating, addicting and Keiji was lost to it that he had forgotten whose gift this originally was.</p><p>However, the real recipient of the gift was just as mind blowingly aroused. While Keiji’s lips were parted and his eyes were shut, Osamu had his teeth sinking on his lower lip. Hisses would slip in the cracks and his fingers were pressed hard against Keiji’s skin to the point of crescent moons embedding on the flesh.</p><p>They were inches apart, foreheads resting against each other for support. The exchange of heated breaths blew against their flushed skin. Keiji had mustered enough strength to open his eyes and to look at his boyfriend, only for him to lose his control and say “fuck it” a second later.</p><p>Keiji surged forward and crashed their lips together. For a moment, he was a tad bit embarrassed with how needy he was being. This was Osamu’s present. Not his and yet here he was taking it all for himself. But it didn’t matter when Osamu had parted his lips, inevitably giving Keiji an opening to slip his tongue inside with much fervor.</p><p>The immediate connection was exquisite. It had them both turning into a moaning mess. Hypnotic sweet sounds echoing, traveling through their bodies and pooling in their stomachs. Instantly, they were lost in the messy wet kiss. Too lost that better judgement was slipping away from their fingertips. Keiji had picked up his pace and quickened the movement of his hips. And Osamu? He had simply surrendered to the feeling of Keiji’s hard cock rubbing against his own.</p><p>“Keijiiiii-.” Osamu groaned in between the kisses and tongue lashing.</p><p>“More, Samu. More!”</p><p>It was a momentary communication in between the desperate drag of fronts, but it was more than enough for Osamu to know what to do next. His fingers slid upwards to only stop inches away from having both his hands cupping Keiji’s ass cheeks. Despite the twitch in his cock, he still had enough control to make Keiji beg for what he truly wanted.</p><p>There were times when Keiji hated how easy his body surrendered. Damn Osamu for  knowing every bit of what he wanted. But he wasn’t going to give in that easy. If Osamu wasn’t going to give what he wanted, then he was going to take it for himself.</p><p>Keiji started to claw at Osamu’s sweater; grasping, tugging and pulling. His hands were roaming, never staying in one spot in full desperation of getting to feel Osamu at his fingertips. And he did, at the tip of his fingers that is. But fuck, that wasn’t enough. The lack of skin on skin was driving him insane. It was torture. He needed more and it translated into the grind of his hips becoming sloppier. </p><p>So Keiji begged. How could he not? The combined pressure of the panties squeezing his dick whilst he frantically moves to increase friction and Osamu’s fingers pressing at his hips was too much to stand. It was torture. “S - <em> ah - </em>Samu! Touch me.” </p><p>Osamu loved it when his boyfriend begged for him. It was music to his ears. Truly, nothing could top it. In normal circumstances, he would have given in and succumbed to his boyfriend’s wishes as the words of arousal further burn his own. But it wasn’t a normal day was it? It was a holiday and they were currently in the week between two big celebrations. </p><p>“Thought this was my present, gorgeous?” </p><p>This halted all of Keiji’s movements. His eyes snapping open to come into view with Osamu’s grey eyes which were already in a shade darker. Osamu looked hungry, famished even. Like he was ready to devour. It left Keiji even more aroused than he already was and with the way Osamu’s tongue darted out and glided across his swollen lower lip? Keiji was shivering. He clears his throat to physically stop the whine that dared to rumble at the back of his throat. “It is. Do as you please.”</p><p>Osamu did not have to be told twice. Keiji has always been delightful. He was the kind of taste that made Osamu insatiable. And with the lace trimmings that his palms felt plus  the addition of a gartered fabric? It has him spiraling. His fingers pulled on the band far enough to create a resounding snap once released and <em> damn </em>, was he pleased once it rang. </p><p>The sound that left Keiji’s lips was more of a giggle. He was elated to have his boyfriend be all over him. The smile left on his lips was sultry and yet filled with content. </p><p>Osamu was eating this whole thing up. Whatever that sound was that came from Keiji? Pure heaven. He wanted to hear more of it. So, he attached his lips onto Keiji’s neck. It was the spot that easily made him submit. The giggles had shifted into moans. Keiji’s head was lolling to the opposite side, giving Osamu further access to his skin. All the while, his hands started to move towards his boyfriend’s ass only to come across more of his present.</p><p>Under his hands, he could feel the intricate patterns of the lace that stood out however the rest of the fabric was unfamiliar to him. It felt scratchy underneath his fingertips and .. thin as if it was the kind that gave no cover at all. Osamu pulls himself back to question but instead was faced with every answer he ever needed. Keiji was flushed red, lower lip caught in between his teeth and a darker hue of blue that managed to sparkle with need.</p><p>“Arms up.” Osamu commanded. The tone in his voice was an octave lower and it was Keiji’s favorite thing. Other than how sexy it sounded, it was a sign that said he wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning. Keiji lifted up his arms and Osamu took off the sweater to discard somewhere in the living room.</p><p>“Holy … fuck.” Osamu’s jaw fell open. His eyes started scanning up and down at his boyfriend, taking in every bit of him. And for the second time today, he was left speechless. Train of thought, nonexistent. He was salivating and the longer the moment stretched, the more flushed in red Keiji became.</p><p><em> Oh </em>, but Keiji loved this. Loved what he was able to do to his boyfriend. Loved the reaction he was getting. His heart was pounding, the heat in his stomach pooling further. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes snapped up to meet Keiji’s and the expression of surprise had shifted into one that could ravish. “You look so . . .” His words started to trail and so did his fingers that were slowly making its way up Keiji’s body. “So fucking hot.”</p><p>His eyes scanned over Keiji’s outfit once more as he was in utter disbelief. It was already evident how far gone and captivated Osamu was with his boyfriend. If asked, beautiful would be a word used for a lack of better term. Everyone in his life knew how hard he had fallen for the editor and yet, in this moment, he feels as if he’s falling even deeper, farther than he had ever imagined. </p><p>Fucking hell. Akaashi Keiji was something else. There was no way Osamu was going to control himself tonight. His boyfriend was sitting pretty on his lap with tainted red cheeks, plump soft lips, blue wide eyes that pleaded with need. And what’s even worse? Keiji was rocking himself slowly against Osamu’s thighs. </p><p>Osamu scanned over Keiji’s outfit once more. His eyes caught sight of the precum Keiji’s dick had dampened in the panties causing him to skim his finger along the lace hem. Then, his index finger tucked inside, pulled at the fabric, and snapped it against Keiji’s skin. </p><p>And then it clicked. Something primal. Like a prey waiting to pounce and conquer. A growl. “On all fours. Now.” </p><p>There it was again. The sound that never fails to make Keiji’s dick throb and he couldn’t help but whimper. He didn’t waste a second to scramble off of Osamu’s lap. Thankful for the carpeted floor, he situated himself comfortably in front of the fireplace. His arms were right under his shoulders and his knees were positioned just enough for him to elongate his back. Then it hit him. An idea perhaps. Sure, this was Osamu’s present and he had every right to dictate what he wished but a little additional wouldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>Wrong. But <em> shit </em>, did it feel good.</p><p>See, Miya Osamu is a simple man. With Keiji’s upper body pressed against the carpet and his ass presented up so nicely, there was nothing else to do but swing his hand to land a smack at his boyfriend’s right ass cheek. </p><p>“Pretty,” Osamu cooed. His hand was already rubbing at the skin that was threatening to break in a shade of red.</p><p>Being in front of the fireplace, it illuminated more of Keiji and the ensemble he had prepared. The light from the orange flame projecting onto pale skin and the mesh of color against white sheer. It was a masterpiece. But the ribbon that sat perfectly at Keiji’s ass was Osamu’s favorite part. “So pretty,” he repeated.</p><p>Keiji couldn’t help but whimper. Whenever Osamu complimented him it sent his heart all aflutter but when it was used in bed, his whole body tingled. His ass even swayed with such bliss, letting the ends of the ribbon tickle at his flesh. </p><p>The whole moment was all so alluring and Keiji was reeling. His confidence skyrocketing. “It’s time to open your present.” </p><p>“Yer right...” If only Keiji could get a glimpse of him right now: Osamu with his lips angled to the side, and the sparkle in his eye. “... But,” Besides hearing Osamu’s words trail, Keiji heard the sound of footsteps and quick rummaging. He turned his head, straightened his body and angled it just enough to look at his boyfriend who was already returning from one of the other rooms in the cabin.</p><p>Osamu had retrieved a ribbon from probably one of the presents they had received upon arrival from the management and the bottle of lube they had brought along. He came back down to his knees, towering over his boyfriend’s position and wrapped the ribbon twice around Keiji’s eyes to fully conceal his vision. “... ya aren’t gunna’ get ta’ see me do it.”</p><p>Keiji isn’t opposed to being blindfolded. He actually liked the add ons that spiced up their intercourse especially with the way his whole body started to tense with anticipation of what’s to come. He was also aware of the simple notion of when one sense is rendered inoperable, the other senses heighten tenfold. The sound of his heartbeat was much clearer. The chill of goosebumps rising on his skin made him shiver. The simple brush of Osamu’s finger at his shoulder felt like a tidal wave and the kiss left on his nape was all the more sweet making him whimper.</p><p>It was thrilling, however Keiji didn’t expect it today. He wanted his vision. Wanted to see his boyfriend indulging himself in the lingerie he had prepared. Wanted to see him devour him whole. So, he pleaded. Maybe Osamu would let him. “Samu…”</p><p>But Osamu knew him well. Of course, he did. “This is my present, isn’t it? You’ll be doing as I say.” </p><p>Because of their position, it was much easier for Osamu to tell that Keiji had stiffened underneath him. To relieve him of that tension, Osamu moved to the side and started to caress his shoulders. “Relax, gorgeous. Ya know I’ll take good care of ya.”</p><p>Osamu’s always been one to keep his word. That’s all it took for Keiji to relax and fully surrender.</p><p>Now, it was Osamu’s turn. His 3-step method of making Akaashi Keiji come undone. Step one, he positions himself behind Keiji’s ass and leans in close to press soft kisses all over his right ass cheek, specifically where his palm had made contact with. His lips moved in a rotation, tracing the shape before moving along to do the same for the other cheek. It drove Keiji insane.</p><p>The kisses were of normalcy. The whole thing was. Osamu has always been one to body worship and it hasn’t changed since but somehow this was different. It was erotic. Each kiss left Keiji’s lips parting and eliciting soft moans. </p><p>Osamu didn’t stop there. His hands started sliding up and down Keiji’s thighs. If asked which part of Keiji he loved the most, he’d answer his legs and thighs in a heartbeat. Slender yet thick. Fuck, it was a joy to hold. His fingers traced the lace trimmings of the stockings and snapped the garter straps into his skin. Then, his hand moved towards the ribbon and with one tug, it was undone.</p><p>Step two, Osamu’s hand presses against the thin fabric of the panties, fingers spreading to grab hold Keiji’s ass better whilst his teeth snag at the waistband only to release moments after. “Ya should wear stuff like these more often.”</p><p>For the first time tonight, a hearty laugh slips past Keiji’s lips. His cheeks were flushed red, a mixture of the arousal and the fact that Osamu really loved seeing him in the lingerie. Truth be told, Keiji liked it too. He felt confident, powerful even. “We can have that arra-<em> ahh, mmm. Samu~!” </em></p><p>Of course, he didn’t let him finish speaking. Osamu was a tease like that. While Keiji was distracted, he rolled and pulled the panties to the side with one hand and coated two fingers in his other with lube. Then, with his index finger, he slowly thrusts the tip inside, letting Keiji open up for him.</p><p>To Keiji, despite being surprised with the sudden intrusion, it was pure bliss. He felt every inch of Osamu’s finger working inside him. His hips even started to roll before pushing back into the finger which Osamu rewards by adding his middle finger. With a total of two, the teasing began again with the pace moving agonizingly slow. Keiji could feel every inch Osamu’s slick fingers pushed in and pulled.</p><p>Normally, Keiji would endure the slow pace but because his sense of sight had been taken, the sense of feeling had kicked into overdrive and the flavor of being finger fucked was beyond his imagination. He was gravitating fast towards the desire of more. It was a simple flaw that both humans and gods experience. The delight of pleasure sinking with the bones and wanting a far greater extent of what is given. Akaashi Keiji was so far gone that sin had been committed.</p><p>“Osamu.” Keiji groaned. His hips already moving back and forth to fuck himself over. <em> More. </em></p><p>The response Keiji received was a kiss to his nape. Not what he had in mind but his body didn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed it. “Patience.” Osamu whispered against his skin.</p><p>A present should be thoroughly enjoyed, shouldn’t it? Especially one as good as this one. Osamu momentarily pulls his fingers out to tug Keiji’s panties down before repeating the process again.</p><p><em> First finger </em>. From featherlite kisses to parting his lips and letting his teeth graze against the skin before sucking on a spot to create a prominent mark. Osamu slips a finger in with much ease this time but Keiji nevertheless tenses still. His mouth drops open and a stream of moans start echoing.</p><p><em> Second finger </em>. Osamu’s free hand wraps around Keiji’s chest. His fingers spread against the bra, allowing his palm to press against the lace. He adds another finger to join the movement of in and out. “So beautiful.” He whispers once more as he leaves Keiji’s neck to press kisses at his shoulders. His hand slips inside the cup to permit his fingers to pinch on Keiji’s hardened nipples. “Oh, the things ya make me wanna do to ya, Gorgeous.”</p><p>“P-please.” Keiji was barely able to muster out as he pushed his ass further into Osamu’s fingers. “Tell me.” His breathing was hitching, moans became staggered and body started to tremble.</p><p><em> Third finger </em>. With the addition of another, Osamu had picked up his pace. He curls his fingers upward to relentlessly come for his prostate and all Keiji could do was cry out loud. “FUCK! Oh, fuck!” Osamu leans forward to press his lips against the shell of Keiji’s ear, nipping at the flesh before starting to speak. “Fuck, baby. Lookin’ like this? I want ta’ fucking wreck ya. Want yer hole to take every bit of my cock. god, ya look so hot like this, Keiji. Gunna’ take my cock well, baby?”</p><p>“YES! FUCK, Samu! Yes!” Osamu’s words had coursed through his body. The heat from his lips traveling down and pooling at his stomach. Keiji was going to fucking combust on the spot but he wanted more. Wanted Osamu to do what he had told and take it all. Greed was such a nice driving force to have and if it meant getting what he wanted, Keiji would sin time and time again.</p><p>But lucky for Keiji, Osamu was growing impatient. The ache in his cock was getting harder to ignore. So, he pulled himself away from his boyfriend to strip out of his clothing. It was a moment of suffering having to wait whilst feeling empty when all Keiji wanted was to be fucked senselessly but he had no choice but to wait. What came after though was like a combined seventh heaven of Christmas and New Year.</p><p>Finally, they were both ready for the last part. Step three, After coating his cock with lube, Osamu got on his knees and positioned his tip to press against Keiji’s hole. A gasp resounded in the cabin as Osamu pushed in slowly, bottoming out and leaned over Keiji. </p><p>Osamu began with pressing gentle kisses on Keiji’s back, nipping and biting at the skin. His hands ran up and down his boyfriend’s sides before one arm settles to wrap around Keiji’s waist and the other glides upward for his fingers to wrap around Keiji’s neck. With one forceful tug, Keiji had no choice but to outstretch his arms to support his position; head leaning against Osamu’s shoulder and back perfectly arched. Once Osamu deems the position was stable, the arm that was wrapped around Keiji’s waist moves down to let his slender fingers wrap around Keiji’s cock.</p><p>Without prior notice, Osamu slammed his hips again and again into Keiji. With each thrust, Keiji was falling apart. The possessive hold Osamu had over him made him whimper and whine. Fuck was that even possible? But, god. The sound that ripped out of him surely felt like one of complete submission. His hands fisted into the sheets beneath him as his breathing started to uneven. </p><p>Osamu pressed his lips against Keiji’s ear, nipping and biting but ultimately letting him hear his harsh breathing that escaped through gritted teeth. At this angle, he was able to reach every sweet spot that made Keiji moan at his loudest with ease. His hips continued to thrust forward repeatedly. The growing heat that started to rise in the vicinity was dampening their skin causing his fingers to slip from Keiji’s neck however, he was quick to resolve this by retightening his hold around his boyfriend’s neck, gripping harder than the last to keep Keiji at his hold.</p><p>“FUCK! Ya feel so good!” Osamu’s hips were relentless. The lewd sound of skin slapping seemed to grow louder in volume to Keiji. But it didn’t end there. Osamu’s hand moved in accordance to the pace his hips were going albeit at times, sloppy. A hard grip and a flick of his wrist. Osamu pumped harshly at Keiji’s cock. His thumb would move upwards to drag and encircle at the tip before resuming to pump again and again.</p><p>“Look at you.” Osamu hissed as he angled his hips just a bit to pound at Keiji’s prostate. “Taking my cock so well.” </p><p>“Ye - <em> ahh!. Y-es!”  </em> Keiji’s words were broken. His speech was lost with the hand around his neck that cut off his airflow. The fucking, the choking, the hand pumping his cock—fuck, it was everything and more. Tears started to well up at his eyes and one by one spilling at his cheeks at the overwhelming sensitivity. His legs were shaking and he was sure that they would give if it weren’t for Osamu keeping him up. This is what he wanted. This is what he hoped for when he had bought this gift for Osamu and it felt like his body was on fire in the best way possible, loving every bit of the way Osamu’s cock fucked him over. “Fuck, right there! - <em> mm! </em> fuck me!”</p><p>Osamu was just as far gone himself. Lust fully being the driving force at this moment. His body was shaking with need. His own moans were interlaced with profanities. His forehead lulls forward to lean against the side of Keiji’s head, supporting himself as slowly the intensity was caving in at his strength but he didn’t let up. Not when Keiji was begging so prettily for him. </p><p>From a fast pace, Osamu had shifted into hard slow thrusts that caused both of their bodies to shake uncontrollably. It didn’t take long for both of them to surrender. A few more hard thrusts and then a deep seated grind of Osamu’s hips and they were both falling over the edge. Keiji’s fingers had clutched the sheets too tight, causing his knuckles to turn white.</p><p>Beneath the ribbon that covered Keiji’s eyes were snowflakes that danced as if it was the first snowfall of winter. Osamu loosens his grip on Keiji’s throat, letting his boyfriend suck in a deep breath as he gently lowers him down onto the carpet. Osamu slips out from behind, gathers a fuzzy throw blanket and cloth before crawling to settle at his boyfriend’s side.</p><p>It was a moment of silence. A moment to regain all oxygen lost and to calm the haze that infiltrated their minds. But after a while Osamu gently removes the ribbon out of Keiji’s eyes and cleans up the aftermath of a pleasant unwrapping of a present.</p><p>It took Keiji several minutes and a snuggling boyfriend to come back to the present. Only then did he realize that Osamu had taken the rest of the lingerie off so that he could lay comfortably beside him.</p><p>“Feelin’ okay?”</p><p>“Mm.” Keiji hummed happily whilst turning on his side and throwing an arm to wrap around Osamu’s chest. In which he obliges by wrapping his own arm for Keiji to lay and curl up closer. “Really good. Did you like your present?”</p><p>“Like’s an understatement, gorgeous.” Osamu’s laugh was music to Keiji’s ears. It was a present in its own form. He could fall asleep to it, if he was honest but Keiji wanted to stay awake a bit longer. He blinks at his eyes a bit more, an attempt to remove the fog that lingered and whilst doing so, he catches sight of a mistletoe tied up a few inches higher than the fireplace.</p><p>“Was that mistletoe always there?”</p><p>“Hm. What? Oh. Right. I placed it there for ya to kiss me tanight.”</p><p>“You know you could simply kiss me even without it, right?”</p><p>“I know. Just thought it would have been cute to do. But ya had other plans.”</p><p>“You could have opposed.”</p><p>“Hell no. Not gunna’ be dumb ta’ do that.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“<em>Loved, </em> Keiji. I loved it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for presents!</p><p>That said, this is a gift to osakph. The first fic I posted upon meeting you all was a smut one and so to start this year off, I'll be doing the same. I hope you all liked it.</p><p>Thank you to Arti (twitter user sakusakeiji) for helping and being supportive of this whole concept and to Lex (ao3 user quietx) for beta reading this. I adore you both immensely. ♡</p><p>Thank you for reading! Yell at me over at twitter or cc: @yokkotsus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>